


Legs

by askarella



Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Light Bondage, Sweet, porn with a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 05:50:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askarella/pseuds/askarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He loved her legs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legs

He loved her legs. In the "hero" community, they were as famous as Black Canary's ass or Wonder Woman's breasts. Those porcelain twins seemed to have been sculpted by Gods. They were long, and muscular, and she always wore those damned skin-tight high-heeled boots that set them off perfectly. Her dress helped complement them too, what with it's odd cut that left them exposed for the world to see whilst also cascading around them with dark blue fabric that never tore or got dirty or bloodstained no matter what the day threw at her.

He loved them best, however, when they were wrapped around his waist in desperation as they were now, her pleasured cries muffled by the ball gag in her mouth. Her small wrists were in handcuffs attached to the headboard of his bed. His thrusts were slow, tortuous, deliberate, and her chest heaved with every haggard breath. Her inky black hair was tangled beneath their sweaty bodies as they made love, his pleasured grunts and curses as well as her muffled moans the only sounds in the room not made by the creaking bed.

He was known for his speed, but he took his time to pleasure her. He did love her, and the gag and cuffs were only for safety's sake. The first time they made love, the whole room had been destroyed, and they had searched weeks for a solution.

He could feel her womanhood convulse around him, and the lights of the room flickered on and off, and he knew she had reached her release. He let himself go once she was done, pulling out at the last second and cumming on her stomach. He released her bonds after cleaning his manhood and her womanhood as well as her cum-covered stomach.

"I love you" Raven whispered softly as her lover got into the bed next to her.

"And I, you" Wallace West replied, and there they slept, in each others arms, a place were neither would find refuge in the coming weeks.


End file.
